1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of a user interface utilizing a touch screen and tactile feedback, and an apparatus that employs such a user interface method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-016502 discloses an example of such a user interface system for detecting a position of a user's finger or a pointing device on the touch screen of a display device. In this user interface system, the tactile feedback are provided by vibrating the touch screen when the user touches one of graphical user interface objects displayed on the touch panel. A functionality assigned to the selected graphical user interface object is actuated when the user releases or detouches the finger or pointing device from the touch screen.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-190290 discloses another example of a user interface system capable of providing tactile feedbacks when a user touches on a touch screen. In this user interface system, the initial tactile feedback is provided when the user first touches the touch panel, and a different tactile feedback is provided when the touch position is moved to a region of the touch screen where a graphical user interface object is displayed. A function assigned to the selected graphical user interface object is actuated when the user detouches the finger or pointing device or presses for a longer period of time. The actuation of the selected graphical user interface object is notified to the user in a form of tactile feedback, color change of the graphical user interface object, sound or combination thereof.
Minsky, M., “Manipulating simulated objects with real-world gestures using force and position sensitive screen”. Proceedings of SIGGRAPH'84. 1984: ACM: pp. 195-203 discloses still another example of a user interface system in which a pressure sensor is added to a touch screen for detecting pressure applied to the touch screen, allowing more flexibility in the user interface operation.